My Happy Ending
by LuckyShadow
Summary: Eine Songfiction zu "My happy ending". Draco spricht über seine Gefühle...


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Songfiction grins  
  
Ich habs mal mit ner Songfic versucht. Ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen. Sollte eigentlich n bisschen depri werden, aber ich weiß nicht, obs mir gelungen ist. Na ja, will ich euch mal nicht weiter mit meinem Gelabere aufhalten. Viel Spaß!  
  
My Happy Ending  
  
Warum?  
  
Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. Wir waren doch so glücklich! Wir passten perfekt zusammen! Hast du unsere gemeinsame schöne Zeit etwa ganz vergessen? Ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Ich werde es auch niemals tun, denn du warst das Beste, was mir jemals geschehen ist. Was denkst du wohl jetzt über mich? Ich würde so viel dafür geben, um zu wissen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, wenn wir uns, wenn auch nur flüchtig, begegnen.  
  
Ich wüsste so gern, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Geht es dir nach unserer Trennung genauso mies wie mir? Oder bin ich dir etwa gleichgültig? Und was hast du gedacht, als du einfach so aus heiterem Himmel mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, sagtest, wir müssten jetzt getrennte Wege gehen? In mir brach eine Welt zusammen. Mein Herz bestand nur noch aus einem einzigen Scherbenhaufen.  
  
Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something You said?  
  
Don't leave me hanging  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich nur schwer vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe, nein, wie sehr ich dich immer noch liebe! Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, wir wären für die Ewigkeit geschaffen, hatte mir schon unsere gemeinsame Zukunft ausgemalt. Doch du warfst dies alles einfach so weg. Als ob ich dir nie etwas bedeutet hätte. Ich kann dein Handeln einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Sicher, ich als Slytherin bin diese Kälte von anderen gewohnt, auch ich lege sie öfters an den Tag. Doch gerade von dir hätte ich so was niemals erwartet. Nicht von dir!  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
  
Oh oh, oh oh  
  
Schon seit längerer Zeit habe ich die Vermutung, dass du dich nur deiner Freunde wegen von mir getrennt hast. Haben sie dich dazu getrieben? So oft wie sie mich in deiner Gegenwart schlecht gemacht haben. Ich sei ein Slytherin, das könne doch niemals gut gehen, haben sie womöglich zu dir gesagt. Aber was wissen die schon? Sie sehen doch nur das, was sie sehen wollen. Sogar deine schlaue Freundin Granger macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, hinter meine Fassade zu gucken. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie interessieren sich nicht wirklich für die Gefühle anderer. Vielleicht wissen sie nicht einmal, wie es tief in DIR drin aussieht. Sie konnten ja auch nicht unsere Beziehung tolerieren. Sie waren von vornherein gegen uns. Sie konnten nicht mich und erst recht nicht dich verstehen. Begreif doch, dass sie nie für dich da sein werden! Wenn sie schon nicht unsere Beziehung akzeptiert haben, dann kannst du sie doch nicht wirklich deine Freunde nennen, oder? Und dass du auf ihr drängen hin sogar mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, kann ich einfach nicht begreifen. Sie sagen immer, ich könne keine Gefühle zulassen, aber sind es nicht gerade SIE, die uns nicht ein bisschen Glück gegönnt haben? Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass deine Gefühle mir gegenüber stark genug gewesen wären. Aber ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben.  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
Vielleicht liegt die ganze Schuld aber auch nicht nur bei dir. Denn auch ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ich dir nichts bedeutet habe. Es war anscheinend alles nur ein Spiel und ich habe es nicht realisiert oder nicht realisieren wollen. Jeder hätte es gemerkt, nur ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, war blind vor Liebe. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Niemand hätte es schaffen sollen, mich so aus der Bahn zu werfen, doch du hast es geschafft.  
  
Wie oft hast du mir damals die ewige Liebe geschworen. Und was ist jetzt? Du hast mich von vorne bis hinten belogen und ich bin auch noch auf dich reingefallen, so sehr wie ich dich liebte, dir so sehr vertraute, wie sonst noch niemandem in meinem Leben. Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne dich gar nicht mehr vorstellen und du wusstest das auch. Trotzdem hat es dich nicht davon abgehalten, mir so brutal das Herz zu brechen. Hast du das wirklich so gewollt? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so grausam sein könntest, doch du warst es. Ich wünschte manchmal, das alles wäre nie passiert, doch dann hätte ich niemals auch nur im Ansatz gewusst, was Liebe bedeuten kann. Wie hätte ich nur ohne dich überleben können? Schon die Zeit kurz vor deiner Entscheidung hat mich seelisch fertig gemacht. Du wandest dich immer mehr von mir ab. Ich fragte dich mehr als einmal nach dem Grund, doch du ignoriertest mich einfach!  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done  
  
Alles in allem kann ich dich und die wunderschönen Erinnerungen an unsere Zeit jedoch nicht missen wollen. Wie oft wünsche ich mir, wir könnten wieder glücklich sein, uns so sehr lieben, wie damals...  
  
Aber ich möchte, dass du eines weißt: Ich werde dich niemals vergessen können. Vergiss das bitte nicht, denn ich liebe dich, Harry!  
  
Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Kommis freuen. Schreibt mir doch mal n nettes Kommi, ja? liebguck Dankeschön  
  
Eure LuckyShadow 


End file.
